A Stray
by MariaNox
Summary: Note to Self: Never let Anna have stickers when she's drunk, I should never be the driver, AND I have to watch the road better because I think I just hit a huge wolf/bear thing... JakeXOC SethXOC OCXOC LeahXOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey again! Here's another story with our Twilight cast thrown in. I hope you like this story too!_

* * *

><p>"Anna! Quit it! Damnit! You're going to make me run off the road!" I squint to see the midnight black road. My stupid fucking headlight had to go out in the middle of the night and no stores are open!<p>

"I am not going to make you run off the road." Anna laughs reaching over me to place yet another sticker on the window.

"Macy, why the fuck did you let her get drunk!" I grind my teeth and grip the steering wheel harder.

"Hey, just because you couldn't get wasted and forget about dreamy Nick doesn't mean you can get pissed at me." She retorts with a hint of disgust.

I swing my head around to glare at the teddy bear cute girl sitting behind me, "Like you're one to talk! Making out with every guy!"

"I was not! They were on me! You didn't see the…the…fucking signal!" Her brown eyes narrow dangerously.

"Oh, so now you're pissed enough to cuss at me!" I narrow my hazel green eyes at the angered grizzly.

"Rachell." I feel a couple of pokes on my shoulder.

"Not now, Anna!" I shout at her but, she points out the wind shield of the truck at a dark shadow coming up way too quick to stop.

"Oh shit!" I slam on the brakes but, not quick enough to not cause damage on the beast. The air bag deploys and I get a face full of it. "Ugh, damnit."

"Rachell, stop cussing. We need to check on what we hit." Macy growls from the back seat. I feel the pressure she had on the seat release. I rub my chest where the stupid seatbelt dug into my skin.

"Always the logical one." I turn off the truck and unbuckle myself. "Anna. Stay in the truck, please."

Anna salutes, "Aye! Aye! Cap'in!"

I shake my head and get out. I pull the seat up to let Macy out, "Please let it be dead or just…ugh something where it won't eat us." I watch Macy tilt her head up to the sky with her hands clasp together.

I sigh, "Yeah, now, would be a great time to pray. This thing looks like a grizzly."

I walk silently to the front of the truck, "Oh my goodness!" Macy lays eyes on the thing and they widen. I let a smirk take over my lips. Damn, this is better than any time I have ever been drunk and thought there was unicorn's dancin'.

"Damn, this thing is huge." Macy shoots me a glare for cursing once again. I would of let my eyes roll but, she probably would of lectured me later.

"It's breathing!" Macy points at the things chest; it rises and falls to prove her point. I make a 'humph' look tapping my chin and take a step towards it, "Rachell! What are you doing? It could be waiting for you to do that!"

"Please, Macy, the thing's unconscious. My only problem is what we do- Holy fuck." One moment there's a humungous bear looking thing and the next there's a naked guy in front of us. "Dude, he has a huge-"

"Rachell! Stop being so crude!" Macy looks away from the sexy guy with a huge blush on her face. She is _so_ a closet pervert!

"C'mon! Do you not see how amazing he looks! HM! I could just eat him." I fake shiver as Macy's mouth hangs open. "Macy, I didn't mean that _eat_. Geez, I was just… Never mind. Let's get him in the truck."

"We can't kidnap him!" Macy's eyes widen as I walk over to his feet.

I crouch down and take his abnormally freakishly warm feet in my hands. I look over my shoulder, "Hey, I ain't Wonder Woman. I'll get Miss Two Year Old out here. And it's not kidnapping. He doesn't know what we're doing."

Macy let's out an aggravated sigh and strides over to his head, "That's what kidnapping is!" She looks at the bear/guy once more, "Ugh, this is so weird!"

"Oh, no, it isn't! Randomly hitting a giant bear that turns into a majorly hot guy is a regular thing." I tell her sarcastically rolling my eyes. Geez, staying up all last night and then doing it again today was not the brightest idea.

"Stop being a smart ass. On three." She puts her arms under his arm pits and looks up at me, "One, two, three. UGH!" We both lift at the same time but, damn, this guy is heavy! I thought soccer would keep me in shape. I guess not.

"It's my truck so, I'm driving back to the apartment so, you have to climb in first." I grumble as we shuffle over to the open car door. I bite my lip at the strain he's putting on my already bad shoulder.

"'Kay." She huffs and starts to spin so, she'll walk backwards up the truck.

"I thought we hit a huge wolf." Anna tilts her head. Her light dirty blonde hair falls onto her shoulder as she pouts. Sometimes, I really wish she would always volunteer to be the driver so, I could be the drunk one right now and not carrying this tan guy.

I sigh, "Anna, try and get some sleep okay?" She lets out a huge sigh making a two year old pout. I shake my head and ignore her. "Ready Macy?"

"Yeah, yeah." She takes a step onto the thing that hangs off the truck, I've had this thing for how long and I still don't know what it's called, and puts her elbow on the driver's seat for leverage. "Who knew he was so freaking fat!"

The second she says 'fat' her arms, somehow, slip and his head hits the floor of my truck. I let out a laugh, "He's going to have a major headache from that!"

"Shut up!" Macy growls quickly picking him up again. We slide him in the rest of the way, mostly Macy pulling his body onto her so she can put him in the seat (I try and not laugh at the grunting noises she makes but, c'mon who wouldn't). Macy positions him in her old seat while she takes the one behind Anna.

"Why is he naked?" Anna looks him up and down greedily.

"Anna, turn around." Macy hits her shoulder and Anna promptly turns around. "Hand me your sweat shirt."

"You scared that he's going to wake up and find a bunch of girls have kidnapped him and striped him?" I laugh turn the truck back on. I turn the key begging this poor truck to start. It does thankful. I thought that was a hellva crash, hm, guess it wasn't as bad as I thought.

"No, I think you're going to get distracted by the prospect of seeing a dick in the review." Macy grumbles annoyed.

"I doubt it's that big!" I smirk throwing my sweat shirt back to her and pressing the pedal to the medal.

"Rachell, sometimes I wonder when you'll grow up."

"I got a couple months left of this semester. Maybe then." I shrug and squint at the road again.

Macy sighs, "I doubt it."

"I gotta give ya that one."

I drive all the way to our apartment, which is more like a condo thing but, we rent it so, I have no idea what you would call it, and park the truck in front of the steps.

"Please, don't let the landlady see us!" Macy looks up to the sky again.

I scoff, "Macy, it's like two in the morning. I don't that old cookie monster is going to be up."

Listen, I don't call the lady cookie monster for no reason. Most people would think that it was because she steals 'em but, no! Oh, no, no, she bakes so many the three of us can't even eat them when were having a pity party when a boy dumps/ditches us! And dude, we love our cookies.

"I wanna open the door!" Anna screams at the top of her lungs.

"Anna!" I snap, "Just 'cause I said the landlady won't get us doesn't mean the guard isn't walking around. Just open the door quickly." I sigh when she jumps out of the truck and runs up to the door trying her best to unlock it. I lay my head on the steering wheel, "I went to that party to forget a guy that I brought home too soon and now I've ended up with another one."

"Stop having a self pity party." Macy grumbles pushing Anna's seat forward and jumping out of the truck. I sigh and unbuckle. I scoot into the back putting my arms under his arm pits like Macy did. Macy opens my door hurriedly with a scared thin line for a mouth. I raise an eyebrow questioning her, "The guard."

I smirk, "This is my cousin who is wilder than I am. We saved him from getting hit by a car while he was streaking." Ah, I love lying and how well I can do it.

Macy bites her lip and looks at the mall cop-like guy walking down the block, "It's a new guard though!"

"Then he won't know. Stop being such a pussy and grab his feet!" I growl lifting him up and pushing him towards Macy.

"I do not like this." I roll my eyes as I lower him down a bit more. Just as I am about to step down my arm slips and his head hits my knee, "MOTHER!" Macy snickers, "I thought Brad had a thick head. ERG!" I grumble and pick him up once more. I step down and we start to shuffle to the steps.

"Ladies? What are you doing?" The young and I must say good looking guard asks. The other guard we had, had a major beer belly and would hit on us all the time.

I breathe a fake sigh of annoyance. He gives me a raised eyebrow, "Sir, this is my cousin. He was drunk and decided the best idea was to go streaking, as you can see by my sweat shirt over the right parts, and almost got hit by a car. He passed out on the road. Thank God, that person knew how to swerve!" I give him a grin and blow my hair out of my eyes.

Macy bites her lip nervously when he turns to her, "Is this the story miss?"

"Ye-yes." She stutters out.

The guy turns back to me with a questioning glare. I grind my teeth, "Dude, she likes my cousin. Do you think you would be calm and collected seeing the one you love naked for the first time? I don't think so. Now, I would like to get him on the couch so, I can call my aunt." The guy gives me one more suspicious look and then walks around us. "Only the steps to go! WHOO!" I would fist pump but, I have some hunk of man in my arms.

Macy glares at me for lying so easily to a uniform. I roll my eyes.

We take each step carefully trying not to drop him a third time. We make it all the way inside until Macy drops his feet, "He is going to be a mess in the morning."

I snicker, "Oh, no, Anna's going to be a mess in the morning!" Macy starts to snicker with me until Anna grumbles as she walks from the kitchen to the stairs on the other side of the living room.

"Someone, COUGH, Rachell, has to stay down here and watch him." Macy smirks at me.

I sigh dramatically as we plop him on the couch, "You just don't want to deal with the naked man."

Macy shrugs and heads up stairs.

"Yo! Throw my soccer sweats down. You know the one's I got way to big and could fit a gi-" I receive a face full of my favorite sweat pants in response. "Thanks!"

I hear a muffled grumble and a door close.

I walk over to the couch and pull the blanket on the back of the couch over the guy. I reach under and snatch my sweat shirt back. I fold up my pants and place them on the coffee table a foot away from the couch. I walk over to our Lazy Boy plopping down in it and leaning back. I close my eyes and fall right to sleep.

I wake up to a huge thud and a groan. At first it thought it had to be me falling out of the chair, yet again. But when I open my tired eyes I find the ceiling staring at me in the face, "Freaky."

I let the seat jolt up. I look around the plain room. White walls with those weird abstract pictures they put to break up the wall. A couple random green plants, a T.V. on the far wall, and windows behind me. I look at the couch wondering what's missing until I hear another groan. I jump up and look over the coffee to see the naked butt of my 'cousin'. I bite my lip wondering what the hell I'm supposed to do. Then I open my damn huge mouth, "I'll turn around so, you can put on the sweat pants on the coffee table." I gulp and turn around. 'Please, don't be a rapist. Please! He's too hot isn't he? He probably-' I stop thinking when I hear the papers on the table shuffle signaling he's taking me up on my offer. I find my voice once again but, this time it is all the shakier, "Um…we ah… got some cereal…" I smack my face for the lameness of my speech. I hear him stand up. I bite my lip. What the hell am I supposed to say?

"Kitchen?" My breath gets caught in my throat at how raspy, husky, and sexy his voice sounds. I shake the thoughts away.

"Follow me." I snap my head left. I catch him in the corner of my eye and nearly fall over. For some reason he looks all the better with pants on. My sweats hang off his hips just right to show exactly where the 'V' of his abs go. I bite my lips once again. Why did I pick up a random hot guy off the street again? Right, I don't have the slightest idea!

"Ah, do you want me to get it?" I look up at his face fiddling with the edge of my shirt. Dear God, I bet I look completely stupid. His hair is at least down a little past his shoulders. For some reason I don't find the long raven black hair girly or unattractive in anyway, like I usually would. His face is beautiful to say the least. His jaw square, his nose fits his face (not too big or turning up in some way), and his lips full but, not to where it looks like someone took a tire pump to 'em.

"Just show me." He doesn't look up at me and I don't blame him. I am the girl that…well, I don't know what I did but, I still don't blame him.

I smile even though I know he can't see it, "Okay." I walk over to the cabinet next to the window over the sink and point to it, "Cereal is in here and the milk is in the fridge." I pull out two bowls and hit my head with the cabinet door, "Damn, that's going to leave a mark." I rub the spot knowing I'll have a bruise from the little bump. I stand back away from the cabinet and let the guy take his bowl. I watch him as he slowly opens the cabinet as if it'll hit him too. I let out a snort. He flinches, "Oh! Sorry, the cabinet hates me not you so, you don't have to worry about it." He lets out a breath of air not helping me lighten the mood. He pulls out the Special K. I cough. He stops for a moment and puts it back. I smile. Then he pulls out Anna's Coco Puffs. I cough again. He stops and puts it back but, this time lets out a huff. Then he has to go and pull out Macy's Fruit Loops. I let out a huge totally fake sneeze. This time he drops the box, "Pick the Lucky Charms. I don't care if you eat them." I squeak out feel the hate radiating off of him.

I tilt my head when I notice he's shaking. I purse my lips a little bit. He walks over to the fridge and opens it. He looks around for a moment then speaks again, "Where?"

"Bottom." I bite my lip. Geez, I didn't know a voice could be that sexy. I shake my head, 'Whoa, get your head together, Rachell!' I step over to my bowl and pour my own bowl of the deliciousness of Lucky Charms. The guy leaves the milk on the counter for me. I unscrew the top and dump the milk in the bowl and all over the counter.

"Why me?" I whine and look around for a rag. "HA! Found you!" I shout at the rag making Him jump, "Oh, geez! I'm sorry! I keep forgetting you're here." Then I bite my lip, "I'm sorry that sounded really mean but, you're really quiet and all." I grab the rag quickly trying to hide my embarrassment. I wipe up the milk and throw the rag down the hall to the laundry room missing the basket, "Damn, that's gonna get me fifty points taken away. Stupid morning." I continue to grumble about how mornings, no matter what day they are, still hate me as I take a seat to the right and down from Him.

We eat in silence the only noise is the clinking of the spoons on the ceramic bowls. As I chew slowly I wonder where he's from. Why is he here? Was the wolf/bear thing him or something else? Will he even tell me? How old is he? What's his name?

Then one slips out, "What are you running from?" I stop with spoon poised in front of my mouth my eyes widen open staring at a floating red balloon in my bowl.

"Rachell…where's my Coco Puffs?" Anna grumbles from the living room.

"Same place as they always are; why would I move it?"

"Well, it wasn't you! There was this ungodly sexy guy in my dream that touched them. Just a weird- Oh my God! It's the sexy guy!" I turn to raise an eyebrow at her. Anna has been known to have weird dreams but, this time it ain't a dream…

"Anna, he touched the box but, I stopped him." Anna is also to be very pissed off when she has a hangover. So, never eat the Coco Puffs. I learned that the hard way when I found that my pecan cookies were giving away to our bratty next door neighbor.

Her eyes narrow at me then they turn their glare to Him, "He better have not had any."

I roll my eyes, "Just leave him alone. He had a rough night."

"Yeah, any night with you is rough." Anna snickers from the kitchen. I turn around in my seat and glare at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We all hear you when you bring a guy over, Rachell. The walls are not sound proof." My mouth hangs open and a blush spread across my face.

"Th-that's not true! I… your lying! That's…that's crazy talk!" I turn around and stare at my bowl of cereal in shock. She did not just talk about that in front of the new guy!

"Ask Macy. She'll back me up!" Anna sings as I hear her pour the cereal in her bowl.

I hear snickering and I'm about to yell at Anna again when I notice it's actually Him, "Look what you did! You embarrassed me in front of…of…"

"You don't even know his name this time! I thought you were supposed to be the driver!" Anna lets her head fall back in a huge laugh as she walks from the kitchen to the table.

I wave my hands out in front of me trying to ignore both of their laughter, "Anna! It's not _like_ that! Do you remember anything from last night?"

She pulls the seat closer to Him out and sits down, "Hm, I remember having some drinks."

"Bull shit." I cough with a smirk and she glares at me.

"I remember making out with this guy that said I looked like his ex." She shivers, "He made out like a retriever." He stops abruptly and we both look at him. He shakes his head and goes back to drink milk from the spoon, "Ah, I remember being in the truck with stickers."

"Yeah and you kept reaching over and putting them on the driver side window."

She laughs, "I did? You probably got really pissed off." I only glare at her not wanting her to forget the right information. She continues, "Then I remember looking out the wind shield and seeing this like… I donno huge thing come out of the woods and I poked you. Then you gave me this look. That was mean you know! Um, oh!" She points her spoon in the air flinging milk onto my face. I blink glaring at her, "Um, sorry. Anyway, I remember you slamming on the breaks but, you weren't fast enough and you hit the…the…" She taps her chin, "I'm having a brain fart what are those dogs that are wild?"

"Wolves." Anna looks over to Him and smiles.

"Yeah! And you hit the wolf. You tell me to stay in the car. I remember hitting my eye…but, that's beside the point! After you and Macy get out, I wait a while and then you bring with you a naked guy in the car! He looked a lot like…like…"

"Me." I look up at Him and bite my lip. What if he wants to run? Does he want to be here? Why am I so attached to him?

I scratch the back of my head, "Yeah, but Anna, I don't get what you're talking about the wolf thing. I didn't see a wolf."

When I open my eyes they met His. I hold my breath. His eyes are the deepest brown I have ever seen, deeper than Nick's. They're so beautiful like when you're planting seeds and it just rained. You get that rain scent mixed with the hues of the ground. His eyes are just like the earth. Absolutely gorgeous beyond anything. I could die happy now with just seeing those eyes.

For a moment I think he's happy with seeing my eyes but, then he stands up pushing the chair into the wall, "Hey! Where are you going?"Anna calls as he strides to the door.

"Wait! Don't go! I haven't even gotten your name!" I feel like I'm being ripped apart. Is this what it feels to have love at first sight and then have it torn from your grasp? Is this what Romeo felt when he thought Juliet was dead? Or when Juliet found that Romeo had just died?

"It doesn't matter what my name is."

And he left. Poof. Gone. Out of my apartment with those spite filled words.

* * *

><p><em>W<em>

_Was that a good start? Do you want more? You have to tell me!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, I know its only been four days but, I couldn't wait to update! Now, I have to tell you guys that I probably won't update regularly because I have to do things around the house and I'm trying to write my own novel. So, please be patient with me?_

_I would also like to thank the three reviewers! Hollywoodab, Amy, and Jazzmatazz; thank you so much! I hope to see you review again! (I don't hate new reviewers either!)_

_Ah, since I apparently need a disclaimer I'll put it here and not have to worry about it later. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the series. I own all the OCs I make up though. (meaning if you want to use one you have to ask me!)_

* * *

><p>I stare out the door. I watch him run into the woods. I feel my knees wobble a bit so, I hold onto the door frame, "Hm, I guess he didn't like it rough."<p>

I turn around to glare at Anna, who is standing in the middle of the hall way with her cereal. Bowl in one hand and the spoon in her mouth.

She takes the spoon out and gives me a glare of her own, "What?"

I shake my head and smirk, "I'm just mad that he took my favorite pair of sweats."

"You can always buy more." Anna rolls her eyes and walks over to the living room. She plops down in the couch and flips on the T.V. without a care in the world. I glare at the back of her head. How can she be so…so insensitive?

Macy walks down the stairs with a frown on, "Rachell, why are you standing in the doorway?"

"Her boy ran off with her favorite sweats and her heart!" Anna sings the last part from the couch lifting her bowl up. I hope she spilt some on herself.

I sigh and close the door, "I should have just given him some boxers."

"I would hope they were…" Macy trails off giving me a raised eyebrow.

I scowl at her, "Hey, boxers are amazing to sleep in."

"You would know." Macy rolls her eyes.

I grind my teeth to make sure I don't snap at her. I really do not want to get in an argument this early. I walk up the stairs. As I climb higher and higher, I feel a sudden gloom creep over me. When I make it to my room, I find myself completely depressed and tired, "Note to self: never go partying after not sleeping for two days and not get drunk and have to drive. Remember never to let Anna sit in shot gun when she's drunk and you have stickers. And always have a spare light bulb for my car because I never want to hit another wolf sexy tan guy ever again."

I close my eyes and all I can see is his beautiful brown eyes. I sigh to myself, 'For once in my life I actually want to see the darkness…'

* * *

><p><span>Over the Next Couple of Days<span>

I blink a couple of times and stare up at my ceiling. I turn my head slowly to the clock and read:

Noon.

It's noon. I slept all day yesterday and already half of today. Ugh, I have homework to do. I really need to reconsider the whole waiting—

"RACHELL! YOUR MOM'S ON THE PHONE!" I groan to myself hearing Macy's voice through the door. I swing my legs over and place my feet on the cold hardwood. That gloom that I felt yesterday hasn't gone away. If it's even possible it feels even thicker today. I push myself off my bed and head down stairs to grab the house phone.

Macy is waiting at the end of the stairs with all of her day clothes on and the phone held out for me. I grab it with a sigh waiting to hear my mother freak out, "Hey mom."

"Rachell! I have been so worried about you! I've called you almost…" I let my mom ramble her worries away as I make my way to the kitchen. Before I enter the kitchen, I lean against the doorway seeing Him and I once again but, I shake it off and continue on in.

I love my mom I really do but, sometimes she just worries too much and I can't stand it. Hence, I moving five hours away to Chicago.

"I just stayed up too late." I reach for the cereal box and pull it down. When I look at the box, everything goes silent. The T.V. stops talking, my mom stops rambling on about my sleeping habits, and even the city noises stop. All I can think about is how He touched this. That his calloused fingers grasped this very box.

"Rachell? Rachell? Are you there?" My mother's voice snaps me back.

"Huh? What?" I let her continue on about things that are happening back home. Back where I grew up. Back where I didn't party hardcore. Back where I didn't hit random hot guys that're bears or wolves or something! Back where I knew what I was feeling.

Monday comes along and I feel sick. Like how you just feel gross. Yet, my nose is clear, I haven't thrown up, and I most defiantly have not had the runs. It makes no sense what so ever.

"Maybe, you should go to a doctor." Macy tells me as we get our coats on to head off to the college.

I shake my head, "No, it isn't that bad, yet." I rub my face trying to get rid of the sleep that seems to stick to me like those weird seeds back home.

"You sound like my brother when he gets sick. He practically waits until he's on his death bed to go." Anna points her finger at me. Grabbing her keys and stepping out the door. Macy follows suit quickly.

I roll my eyes. Picking up my keys and closing the door behind me

I remember the one time Anna and I had to take care of him 'cause it was so bad (we drew the short stick). It was by far the worst case of the flu I have ever seen! He was literally green almost the whole time! What I hated most was that he expected us to be with him twenty four/seven and wait on him the whole! And what did he give us in thanks? The same flu he got!

When I walk down the sidewalk, I feel a little more at ease. Like I'm closer to…something like candy. Sweet and pleasant. Yet, I am too far away to pinpoint what is actually putting me in a better mood. I smile a little to myself but, feel weird and stop before the girls notice it and question me.

It takes us five minutes to near the corner and see the boys waiting somewhat patiently for us to arrive.

Nino and Brad join the group. Brad in between Anna and I. Nino in between Anna and Macy. It wasn't a tradition to walk like this; it just kindda happened that way, "Rachell, you look terrible."

I smile fakely look up at him over my shoulder, "And Brad, you look worse than a pile of elephant scat on a bad day."

Brad rolls his eyes while Anna and Macy snicker. Nino shakes his head but, now with a smirk (of course), "I did not mean it in that way! Like you look so pale." He pokes my cheek. I swat his hand away. "And you have dark circles under your eyes."

When he tries to touch my cheek, I glower at him, "Will you just leave me alone? I'm fine."

He gives me a raised eyebrow, "Snappy are we? Geez, you must be on something."

I roll my eyes at the stupidity. He always uses the monthly excuse, "It was all that stupid guys fault. He had to run out in front of the truck." I turn to him to meet a bewildered expression and I continue talking as if it made all of the sense in the world, "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't feel so damn gloomy."

"Has Rachell experience what I think she has?" Macy gasps over dramatically.

"I think she has Macy!" Anna chimes in. Anna pushes Nino out of the way. She grabs onto Macy's elbow and they skip ahead of us.

I roll my eyes at the duo as they begin to sing, "Rachell had love at first sight," Over and over again.

Brad leans over to whisper in my ear, "Is it true?"

I shoot him a playful glare, "You really think I would believe in that kind of stuff? After all I have been through? I don't even know if want to date anymore." I cross my arms over my chest pouting.

"Well, it looks like you just shot some hearts down." Brad jabs my side with a smile.

"I'm only kidding. I probably won't date for a while. Nick…was a complete fail." I laugh bitterly.

Brad looks at me as if I got even crazier to him, "A complete fail? You said your vocab was a lot bigger than that."

"Oh, so you want the English Major to fire off some synonyms? Hm, disappoint, blunder, hit the skids-" I pop out a finger for each word

"Hit the skids?" Brad raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yes. Hit the skids." I grin wryly at him.

He holds his hands up, "Okay, the English Major wins!"

I rub my hands together grinning, "Excellent." Everyone backs away from my 'evil villain' portrayal.

"Sometimes, Rachell, you are really weird." Macy grins.

I grin right back, "Yeah, you're one to talk, Miss I-Don't-Like-Star-Wars."

"Many people don't like Star Wars." Nino points out in Macy's defense. I lean over in front of Brad causing him to slow down.

I glare at Nino, "If you weren't such a hot guitarist I would throw something at you but, since, unfortunately, you are an amazing guitarist, I cannot." I look away dramatically. My eyes widen when I see something move through the trees. I stop dead in my tracks.

Our apartment thing is in front of a forest that stretches all the way to the college, four blocks away. Usually, we don't see anything remotely scary in them but, I just saw a sinister shadow.

"Hello? Rachell!" Brad waves his hand in front of my face with a smile. I see that everyone else has continued to walk on and it's only me and him.

I blink at him. For a moment I feel split. I take a step away from Brad; towards the forest but, then I look back at him. One half feels like I should run into Brad's arms, somewhere I have always felt safe, and hope for the best with my friends and him, maybe, his and I's relationship can go somewhere. The other half, the weaker one, is screaming and screeching for me to run into that forest, somewhere I have always found some danger, and find that damn shadow. I feel like I know that shadow but, it is more like déjà vu from a dream. A very pleasant dream.

"Coming! Geez, can a girl look into the forest for a moment without being annoyed?" I smile at him as I skip to him. I bump into his side with a giggle.

"Not really." Brad smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders making me feel oddly fake.

Tuesday is almost the same as most Tuesdays. Brad making fun of me on the way to college, at lunch, and back to the corner. It changes when Brad stops and stares out into the forest as everyone but, me goes on, "What? Are you looking for nymphs or something?"

"No, I thought I saw a bear." He looks at me with some fear flickering in his eyes.

I gulp while forcing a smile, I know he won't second guess, "Wow, Brad, I didn't know you were such a pussy."

He glares at me and takes off towards the others. I watch him go, feeling lonely. Then I feel anger at myself. This is Brad! He isn't your boyfriend. He shouldn't make you this lonely when he leaves.

For a moment, I feel the same spilt as I felt the day before but, this time the weaker side trying stronger. In response I whip my head and glare at the forest, "Stupid bear-wolf-guy." I turn on my heel and head home. I have homework to do.

Wednesday is by far the slowest day of the week as it usually is. Today I feel restless, which makes the day even more annoying than it has already proven to be. In my last class of the day, I nearly sprint out of class loving the smell of fresh air. I feel the restlessness dull but, it still nags my mind as Brad walks over.

"Are you alright?" For once in Brad's lifetime, I find a flicker of concern in his brown eyes. He grabs my shoulders and forces me to look up at him.

I smirk pushing away the blush, "Chill, kiddo. I just have Spring Fever."

He stares at me for a moment longer, "We all have it. It just seems like this time you have it the worst." He let's go off my shoulders and turns away. He motions for me to follow him. I follow him without a second thought.

We begin to walk over to the music division to pick up Nino. Every few seconds I notice Brad looking over at me to see something… I can't really tell what it could be. Stupid boys, "It's been getting worse every day. It's almost like a rash." I scratch my arm to prove my point. He chuckles and waves our black haired friend over from across the courtyard.

The courtyard is a simple one. It has some benches in the shade of trees that side in square plots of land. There is a small fountain in the middle. Water comes out of the top of a square that sits on its point in the water. Around the fountain there are flowers and benches. Most of it is lush grass with a few criss-crossing concrete walkways.

For a moment, when he walks over with another guy I feel my stomach twist in knots. The man is covered head to toe in clothing, along with a hat. He wears gloves. He just has this feeling of sinister around him. When they get closer, I find that he was golden eyes. I nearly start cracking up but, I bite my lip.

Anna was going to get a kick out of this! The guy has the same eyes as those vampires in Dawn had! **(A/N All Twilight references will be made through a series called Dawn. The names will be changed but, they'll be obvious.)**

"Who's this guy?" Brad raises an eyebrow at the newcomer. I find myself wanting to protect Brad. I glare at him but, he thinks nothing of it.

The man smiles and I feel my heart speed up, to my displeasure of course. He has really long canines… "My name is Masen. Nice to meet you." He nods his head to Brad and then to me.

"He is the best drum guy I could find on short notice. And he's good with the party Friday." Nino speaks in his deep almost monotone voice.

I smirk happy for an excuse to go to a party, "I am so not driver this time."

"Rachell, please tell me you won't get drunk and do something completely stupid?" Brad eyes me with concern.

I roll my eyes, "Please! You are no fun at all! I've been depressed lately and you're not going to give me the chance to get rid of that?"

"I'm not going to let you drink yourself into oblivion!" Brad grinds his teeth.

My expression darkens threatening him to try and stop me, "I'd love to see-"

"Hey Nino! Who's this?" Macy smiles brightly at Nino and I can't help but, feel totally and utter lonely. At least Nino has someone that notices him. I would kill for someone to greet me like that.

"Hey! Rachell…Whoa, who's that?" Anna smiles seductively at the new drummer. Okay, maybe not a girl greeting me like that but…ugh, never mind this isn't making that much sense!

"This is Masen. He's going to play drums with my band on Friday." Nino answers with a sigh noticing Anna is taking a liking to Masen. Macy looks over to me with agitated eyes.

"Rachell, if you lay a finger-"

"On him I will face grave and terrible punishments. I know. You've told me every party where there's a new guy." I interrupt making Masen raise an eyebrow at me. I would have turned my head back to him and said something completely witty but, I just can't. Maybe, he's not my type? Yet, I don't have a type…

I let out a sigh of annoyance and a little in depression. No one seems to notice because Macy is chatting with Nino about music stuff as we begin to walk towards the condo, Anna is flirting with Masen, and Brad is…well okay he noticed.

"What's wrong?"

I turn my head and glance up at him for a moment then look away once more. Then I get an idea: I look into his brown eyes and find myself disappointed. They aren't the same. Since when do I notice that?

I flap my hand dismissing him, "Please. It's Wednesday. I'm allowed to look depressed."

He strokes his chin looking 'thoughtful', "I guess you could be right."

"Hell yeah, I'm right." I smirk as he playfully pushes me.

I could have sworn I heard a growl when I tripped into the road and Brad catches me before I fall on my butt. I smile thankfully at him. I push him back and the thoughts out of my head.

Thursday rolls in like a truck. I can't stop thinking about those dark pools of molten coffee. I feel like a love sick school girl as I keep drawing wolves in the corners of my notes too. I know it can't be possible but, it still feelings like He's connected to wolves. I'm used to myself making up those weird descriptions of people's features but, this is by far the worst I've had it.

"Are you okay?" Macy asks a bit concerned breaking my thoughts of running in the forest with a silver wolf next to me.

The guys have left the coffee shop saying that they have other things to do than just sit and watch us drink coffee and eat those weird triangle things (Brad's words), which are scones.

I sigh, "Yeah, I'm just tired. I stayed up really late last night."

Anna glares at me, one of the ways she shows concern, "You went to bed right after dinner. That was at six."

"I couldn't fall asleep."

"We came in a checked on you at seven to make sure you weren't doing drugs. You were sawing logs." Macy puts in not helping with my sudden agitation with the two of them.

"Are you like my mom now?"

"Rachell, we're worried about you." Anna sets down her coffee and sighs.

"What? There's nothing wrong with me." I lean back in my chair breaking a piece of my scone and shoving the whole thing in my mouth.

Macy bites her lip in irritation, "Ever since that stupid boy walked out our front door you have been more depressed, more forlorn, and more pissed off than usual."

"Ever since he walked out I've been feeling sick so, he probably gave me something." I grumble between chewing.

Anna shakes her head, "What happened to the old Rachell? The happy one? You said that you would never let a boy change you. Nick changed you, Rachell, and now, this boy has but, I have a feeling that he's better for you than Nick ever was."

I grind my teeth and glare at Anna for making no sense on the last part of that statement. How can she have that kind of feeling? She's hardly had three boyfriends she shouldn't be shoving love advice down my throat, "I am perfectly fine the way I am."

"You're depressed!" Macy shouts making the whole coffee shop look at us. I raise my eyebrow challenging the grizzly. "I would have the drunken party girl that you were just a week ago than this! It's like when Nick left you all over again!"

I stand up shoving my chair back. It falls over making a loud clattering noise. If someone wasn't paying attention before they were now, "Do you think I choose to be like this? All depressed and shit? Do you think I like being only able to think about him? That I just love putting myself in these situations to get hurt in the end? I hate it too! I miss me too! But I can't go back and we all know that." I shake my head at the realization. I don't know why it never accrued to me…

The old me was never coming back. The one that was never invited to the drunken parties. Instead she would hang out with the guys and shoot paintball. The one that was single and happy. She did it so she could do whatever she wanted. The one that wasn't held down by a guy. She was as free as any bird. The one that hardly ever got drunk. She would get sugar high instead.

Now, I'm just a pile of emotions that I don't know what to do with.

"I'm going for run." I leave some of the tip and take off out the door. I breathe a sigh of freedom as the fresh air hits me. It was extremely stuffy in that coffee place.

Why can this one boy do this to me is something I can't fathom. Not even Nick got me thinking of him like this. And I actually knew Nick. This boy I know nothing about. Not even his name!

I take off down the road towards the woods. The coffee house is on the other side of our block so, it doesn't take me long to burst through the trees like a wild animal. Tears sting my eyes as branches scrape my arms. I know it wasn't the best idea to randomly go running in the woods without some way back or protection. Yet, for some reason it doesn't matter to me at the moment. I wonder why… (sarcasm, major sarcasm).

I hear all the twigs break under my step and the leaves whiz by my ears. There is nothing but, the forest and I. I don't have to deal with anyone telling me a thing. I can just listen to the animals of the forest. I can forget about the wolf kid, about Nick, about school, and about my friends.

I stop a few seconds later with my heart pounding and my ragged breathing. Yeah, I had played soccer in high school but, that was back then and I was never great at endurance.

I look down at my legs finding them bleeding and with red gashes anywhere it wasn't bleeding. I lift my right arm to take a look at it too. I find it in the same condition as my legs. I look up and see some abnormal light. I figure it has to be a clearing if it has that much light. So, I stumble closer to the light hoping I can lie down and take a rest in it.

When I am close enough to see that it is a pretty big clearing, I trip over something huge and sprawl over it. I feel fur and a sticky liquid touch my thighs and under my arms. I bite my lip knowing exactly what the sticky liquid is.

_What if it's the wolf kid?_

The stray thought nearly makes me puke. It can't be him! There is no way it can be him!

I scramble off the dead animal and nearly cry with relief. It's only a buck. A very big buck. Like a freakin' eight point or something like that…

I step around it and find a stream, conveniently, over on the other side of the clearing.

I try and ignore the weird feeling that comes with walking with all kinds of blood on you. You know the one where you feel incredibly dirty and you will never be clean? Well, maybe it's just me.

I take off my Converses and mismatched socks and wade into the stream up to my knees. I cup the water and run it over my thighs watching the blood stream down in pale red lines, reminding myself that I _have_ to wash everything down with multiple different medical cleaning agents when I get home. The water chills my toes and calves but, it's refreshing in a way. This is nature's water not some filtered stuff that we get back in the condo thing.

I hum to myself as I continue to clean the blood off my arms. I look down at my shirt, glad that isn't my favorite, and then at my shorts smiling, remembering they're a bit tight. When I'm down washing, I sit back on the bank and splash water with my feet.

When I hear a deep growl, I turn around quickly and find the biggest ass wolf I have ever seen! I am serious this thing has to be an alien or at least radioactive! I stare in fear at the thing as it does the same to me. I gulp and do the least sensible thing in this situation. I ramble, "Hey, Mr. Wolf. I wasn't going to eat the deer, I swear. And you know I think it would taste way better than I would, you know? Because you know…um… normal wolves eat deer all the time! Yeah, I watch the National Geographic channel and I saw them hunt and stuff. It's pretty awesome how you guys do that…" I trail off seeing that I'm getting nowhere with the wolf. I scratch the back of my neck, "Okay, well, it seems that I'm not going to get out of here in one piece so, if you are going to eat me…"

The wolf starts to cough, like if you have some flem in the back of your throat and it's in that place where you can't swallow it but, you don't have enough to hack it up. My eyes widen. What if this big fella has something in his throat and he's dying?

"Are you okay?" I nearly kill myself trying to stand up and get up the bank because I trip on some random slippery rock and slice my hand on a different much sharper rock, "Damn." I shake my hand and continue up the bank. When I look up, I find the wolf has stopped its coughing and is staring at me, intently I might add. I stop dead in my tracks.

What if he thinks I got too close? Will he attack me? "I thought you were choking on something…UGH! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have moved…"

The wolf tilts his head and lifts what I think is an eyebrow, I can't really tell because not only is the wolf big but, it's really hairy.

"Did you get dropped on your head when you were a pup? You're not attacking like a regular wolf." I scowl. Then I smack my head, "Sorry, I did not mean to say that… wow, talk about word vomit."

The wolf starts to make the hacking-the-flem noise again and I stare at him in horror. I have to save him! So, I make one of those stupid moves, again, and scurry up the bank and make it half way across the clearing before he notices and the same thing goes for myself for that matter. God, do I have a death wish or two?

He flattens back his ears in warning and I hold my hands up, "I'M SORRY! I thought you were choking again! ERG!" I grip my head for being stupid again. That's when my hand starts to kill and about the same time I remember that I sliced it on the rock, "Oh, shit." I look up from my hand towards the wolf to make sure he's not going to go crazy with blood lust or something, "Um… well, I guess you can smell or see that I'm bleeding. I would really appreciate it if you didn't attack me while I try and figure out how to stop the bleeding…"

The wolf snorts his reply.

"Oh, thanks for making me feel intelligent." I grumble under my breath walking over to my shoes listening intently to everything. What can I say? I'm scared of the big bad wolf that is lurking behind me, "Could I use my sock? Hm, do I have my pocket knife on me?" I pat down my pants to find that they are tucked nicely in my butt pocket, "Sweetness!" I pull them out, thanking God for putting some luck on my side today, and quickly pull out the knife with my finger nail. I turn back to the wolf to find him patiently watching me sitting down. I scrunch my face up.

Is he mocking me? What am I thinking? He's a wolf…they're wise and stuff like owls… I wouldn't assume they mock?

I shake my head kneeling down to pick up the sock. I cut up the sock so, it resembles a makeshift tie-around-it bandage. I smile to myself completely proud so, I hold it out in front of me until I see some blood drip on my shorts, "Awe! C'mon!" I growl and quickly put my pocket knife in my mouth and tie the cut up sock around my hand.

I look behind me to find the wolf has creeped closer to me. I bite my lip holding back the fear that's about to burst out of my stomach. He seems to notice this and stops. He sits down and looks at me, "What am I supposed to think when you quietly creep up on me? At least make some noise… Then again you are a wolf…" I tap my chin. I wave my hand dismissing the thought, "Listen, I know you want to eat that um…buck over there so, I can leave really quickly if you don't chase me. Not that I wouldn't run away quickly if you were…" I trail off knowing that I started rambling again.

The wolf huffs at me.

I frown, "Whatever. I'm allowed to assume things, thank you! You are a wild animal. So, I'll probably never see you again. Yeah, this is good-bye then." I feel my heart do this weird constriction thing as I say the word 'good-bye'. I think the wolf feels it too. It makes me put my hand over my heart to make sure it's still there. I look down at my chest wondering what's going on. I haven't felt this since sophomore year of high school.

Before I can move, or for that matter even blink, the wolf is a foot in front of me breathing giant puffs of air. I take a gulp before I look up ready to have my head bitten off. Yet, I find myself staring into familiar coffee eyes.

I tilt my head wondering how this could have happened; for 'The Guy' and this wolf to have the same eyes. Before I can stop myself, I speak what's on my mind, "You have really pretty eyes for a wolf… not that I've seen many but, still." I give him a nervous smile. I scratch the back of my neck trying to grab onto some courage.

His eyes seem to brighten at the confession but, not a minute later seem to become guarded once more. I close my eyes and sigh. Today has been really exhausting and now, I'm dealing with a giant wolf. Who knew that Thursdays could be almost worse than Wednesdays?

I feel something wet on my nose. My eyes fly open to find that the wolf's nose is on mine.

* * *

><p><em>Was that okay? Do you think I got the feelings right? How do you like the characters so far (Rachell, Anna, Macy, Nino, Brad, and Masen [not that you've heard about him a lot. I promise more next chap!])? Tell me your feelings about the story!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey once again everyone! I was going to hold this until I got four reviews but, I could not wait to share this with you! (I know I sound like a review whore but, c'mon its my first story!)_

_I would like to thank again Jazzmatazz and Hollywoodab for reviewing once again! I love the input and the praise. (it really does give me the warm feeling in my belly!)_

_And i want to thank my Unknown Reviewer. (haha sounds so mysterious!) Thank you so much! I really wanted to make my characters real and relate-able (is that a word?)!_

_Oh, and sorry about the shortness. It just happened that way!_

* * *

><p>My eyes widen in shock. What is this? Does this mean were friends or something? Or does this mean he's going to eat me still?<p>

"RACHELL! C'MON! RACHELL WHERE ARE YOU?"

The wolf steps back alarmed at the voice. I roll my eyes, "You would be the dumb one to come after me…Stupid Brad." I murmur to myself. Then I turn and smirk at the wolf, "Remember they're more scared of you than you are them."

He gives me a wolf-y grin before bounding away. I sigh feeling lonely once again. I scratch my cheek waiting for Brad to arrive.

I hear a "SPLAT" noise and I cringe. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

I repress a snicker, "B—Brad?" I bite my lip hoping he didn't catch it.

"Rachell! We've been looking all over for you!" Brad gets up from the buck looking at it with disgust. He flicks some of the blood of the tips of his fingers. I grab my arm and squeeze it trying not to gag at how causal he is when doing that. "How could you run off into the forest like that? Do you know how worried everyone has been? Nino is even looking for you!"

I raise an eyebrow wondering if the statement is true. Nino isn't one to really show any time of emotions to me. He doesn't hate me or anything he just doesn't like me as much as certain teddy bears. I look up at Brad with only sorrow filling to the brim to my eyes but, its only an act because I liked being away from all my over bearing friends, "Brad, I am so sorry!" I throw my hands up and run over to him. His arms wrap around me and I feel fake once more but, push it away happy to have some loving contact with _someone_. "I just couldn't handle it anymore! I know I've been in a terrible mood and everything and snappy and I've just been a plain bitch and I'm sorry!" I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest.

I feel like a blubbering idiot doing this. Crying into a chest of a boy I've known as long as I've known Nick. Does everything of my past revolve around that stupid bastard?

_Yes…_

While everyone has a conscience, I have that stupid little voice that answers all the questions I don't want.

Brad rubs my back taking me out of the pool, "It's okay, Rachell. I know, you've been so stressed out. It's because of exams isn't it?"

I lie and shake my head yes not knowing the real answer why I'm so stressed out.

"Let's get you home."

When it finally hits Friday, I breathe a sigh of relief. Going to parties helps me get my mind off of everything.

"Hot drummer here I come!" Anna points into the air smiling. I shake my head.

"How do you not know that he's mine?"

Anna shoots me a glare, "If you even think about taking him!"

I snicker, "Anna, chill. You can have him."

She smiles, "Good, because I really didn't want to have to kill you."

I jab her side with my elbow, "You wouldn't be able to if you tried!" She rolls her eyes and we turn our attention to the bathroom door once again, "C'mon, MACY!" I growl. Did it really have to take an hour to fix her hair and make-up?

"I'm almost done!" Macy yells back as I lean my head back onto the wall. Anna stands on the other side doing the same thing. Anna and I had finished getting ready in her room because the bathroom was _occupied_.

"You said that _fifteen_ minutes ago! I would rather not miss the opening act! I heard their British!" Anna calls over her shoulder to the door.

I raise my eyebrow and whisper, "Since when?"

"Quiet! She doesn't need to know!" Anna whispers back quickly. The door opens and we both go back to our lazy positions on the wall.

"Ready!" Macy calls out.

I roll my eyes at the outfit.

"SLUT!" Anna coughs. I giggle at the comment.

Macy glares at the both of us, "Neither of you has room to talk!"

"Macy, we're kidding! You look great actually! I have to say I love that picture of Ringo there!" I point to her left boob.

"And Lennon looks sexier than ever." Anna swoons.

Macy rolls her eyes, "You and your Beatles obsession."

The shirt was one that Nino got when he went to a tribute concert for The Beatles a while back. She cut it so it will hang off one of her shoulders and that it shows off _some_ of her belly with her low bootcut jeans. She also has a very cute peppermint colored ribbon clip in her hair.

Anna is decked out in a red halter top that has strings with crystals tying around her neck to hold the shirt up. Since Anna swears she has amazing legs so she shows them with a black jean mini shirt. She is also making sure her feet don't hurt in the middle of the night and is wearing simple gladiator sandals.

"C'MON RACHELL!"

"I'M NOT DRIVER ANNA!" I scream as I run down the stairs nearly tripping down them.

"Graceful."

"Shut up, Macy." I growl at the girl. I know I'm a klutz I don't need to be reminded.

I walk down the stairs and stop dead in my tracks when I see the security guard, "Evening ladies."

I nod my head to him trying to ignore the blatant boob stare. I roll my eyes inwardly at his antics. "I swear no crazy cousins this time!" I grin at him. I step close to him and make sure I touch some part of his body with mine. He becomes flustered in the right ways, "But I can't guarantee guys who _aren't_ related to me." I whip my hair and leave him in a daze.

I climb into the shot gun quickly trying to ignore Macy's glare, "Sorry, I had too! It was so obvious!"

"Someday you're going to find that toying with guys is going to get you hurt." I roll my eyes at the girl giving her the keys to my truck.

"ONWARD!" Anna shouts through the space in between the seats. I roll my eyes at the girl knowing she really wants to hook up with that Masen guy.

We make it to the frat house in record time. The Greek letter that hangs over the doorway means nothing to me because all the houses are the same. Boys who want to get a girl drunk to get laid. I just come to have fun but, then again who doesn't?

Macy grabs onto my hand and drags me all the way to the backyard. We stop when we see the band, "Macy." Nino grins when he sees the girl, "You wore my shirt."

She giggles, "Why wouldn't I?"

Anna and I make gagging noises causing the both of them to look at us as if we were two year olds, "Rachell!"

I look over my shoulder to find Brad waving to me with a beer already in his hand, "What's up?"

I feel Anna grab my arm and I let out a groan wishing she would have cut her nails, "_He's here_!" She breathes out and I turn back around to look at the drummer. I nearly gasp. Why on Earth would he cover up his whole body all day? He's beyond perfection!

He has auburn curls the go perfectly with his slightly tanned skin. It's too dark to see what color eyes he has yet though.

"Lucky SOB." I murmur to Anna and she smiles.

She shrugs, "I always know a great guy when I see one, until like—"

"Rachell, you look amazing!" Brad grabs my waist and pulls me close to him planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Creep!" I giggle and shove him off. I'm wearing a simple sundress. It is white with red flowers on the bust and trailing down the middle right side. The flowers seem to reach up to the tight part of the dress under my bust. The spaghetti straps hold up the two tips of the 'M' of the bust line.

To top off the dress I wear my key necklace with my diamond studs.

"Oh, be nice! You know you like it!" He smiles cockily at me and I roll my eyes feeling weird.

Two weeks ago I would have loved that he was showing interest in me but, now, he makes me feel fake… Faker than I have ever felt ever. And that is saying something.

"I need a beer." I shake my head and head into the house. I pass a couple making-out, a guy watching the same couple (sometimes I wonder if guys get smarter or dumber out of high school), and a guy with three beers in his hand, "Can I take one of your hands?"

He gives me a grin, "What do I get in return?"

Before he can do anything I slide by looking for the fridge. I did not want to deal with a guy like that.

I find the kitchen with no problem and walk over to the fridge. I open it bending over to reach in the back for the coldest beer. I get a smack on the ass making me stand up straight faster than you can even think of the phrase, 'Tap that', "Oh shit! I am so sorry!"

I turn around with a concerned eyebrow. What frat guy says sorry? He has his hands up with a terrified expression on. He has light blonde hair and dashing blue eyes.

"I thought you were another girl. Please, I am begging you don't kick me in the balls!"

I nearly die on the spot remembering the time I kicked a guy for squeezing my ass back in the fall, "He didn't say sorry though. Rachell."

The guy breathes a sigh of relief, "You have no idea how wonderful that is to hear. John."

"Oh, and if that was one of those pick up things that the frat guys dear you to—"

He smirks as he interrupts me, "I'm actually not in a fraternity."

My eyebrow shoots up, "I think I like you even better now."

Three Beers Later

"So, you're from ah…Kansas?" I guess smirking.

He gives me a playful glare, "No. I am from Michigan."

"NO WAY!" My eyes widen, "Same here!"

He wraps his hand around my waist as we listen to another one of Nino's heartfelt songs. It's probably about Macy because that's all he thinks about ever. Not that she knows that…

I finish off the beer that's in my hand and it gets replaced by another, "Thirsty?" John laughs.

"Naw, I just like a good time." I slur. I know this is getting out of hand. I know he's probably going to be taking me to his dorm or apartment or whatever and really I don't care. I can't feel anything and that's all that counts.

Five Beers

I'm dancing dirty with John and I am so turned on! Who knew this boy could dance? Who knew that I could dance!

I laugh as I wrap my arms around his neck. He leans down and takes my lips.

The kiss feels completely wrong. That it's totally disconnected. It doesn't have a spark; it almost has the opposite effect.

Do I care?

Not really.

He trails the kisses down my neck and bites my collar bone. I let out a sigh of boredom! BOREDOM! I am never bored with a guy!

His thumbs rub my waist and I feel some little thing form that. Maybe, it's the beer that has dulled my senses. Maybe, I just can't feel right now. That's it. There's nothing wrong.

It's just the beer.

Six Beers

I swore to John it was the last one I would have and he agreed to give it to me.

It made everything worse. I made him bite harder and grind harder. He had to do everything harder for me to feel.

And it _still_ wasn't filling the whole. In _everything_ he did there was something missing! It's _**killing**_ me! How can I feel so _unsatisfied_ with a guy! Every good looking, decent kissing, great hand moment guy gets me going but, not him! NOT THIS _GUY_!

"Are you okay?" He whispers in my ear.

I giggle seductively, "I'm very okay."

Even though Nino's band has stopped playing we still dance to the rap music that they're blasting.

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone come closer to me. I vaguely wonder who it is.

"I think she needs to go home now." The voice sounds like liquid beautifulness… or something to that effect…

I think I heard Anna make a comment about me, "Masen, she's totally shit faced. You're going to have to carry her."

"NO! I want to go home with John!" I whine as Masen throws me over his shoulder.

Masen swiftly takes me away from the party. I continue to complain as we meander around looking for his car, "Are you sure we could leave Macy there?"

"Yeah, she has Nino. He'd probably die before someone would take her home."

"Put her down you leech!"

My eyes widen. My heart skips a beat. My breathing stops.

It can't be…

* * *

><p><em>So, was this a good follow up to last chapter? And I wonder who Masen is *wink wink* If any of you can guess who he is i will dedicate next chapter to them! Because it really is a toughie!<em>

_I wonder who i'm refering to with John... XD Should i keep him around or should he just fade off into the distance? Your choice!_


	4. Chapter 4

_HI! I know its been a while... but, i've been having trouble just being able to sit down and write... Anyway! I want to thank all my reviewers! ( TeamComrade11, Beautifully-Scarred-Underneath (who is my new best friend on so, you should check out her stories!), hollywoodab, and jazzmatazz (I LOVED the whole "starts with an E and ends in a Dward!" But, sorry it ain't him!))_

_Haha i will tell you guys that technically Masen is an OC but, he is another character just changed a little or a lot it depends on things. And no one got it so no dedication..._

_And i have to say i'm not in love with this chapter... but, if you guys are I'll be surprised._

* * *

><p>"Jake. Calm down. I'm taking her back to her house!" Masen calls out. His voice sounds heavenly but, scared…that's not supposed to go together!<p>

I blink a couple of times trying to remember a Jake. Jake…was he that guy from the Halloween party? Or was he the guy that I accidently slept with on New Year's?

"How do you know who I am?" Jake roars. I feel Anna step closer to Masen because her arm brushes my shoulder. I wonder what Jake is doing to make her so scared?

Masen tightens his grip on me, "Anna, stay behind me." I let out a huff of arm. Does he know this kindda of hurts?

"Masen, what's going on?" Anna whispers. I hear the terror in her voice and find myself trying to be somber.

"Lemme see him!" I cry and push on Masen's back. "If he wants me let 'em have me! He can't hurt Anna!" I hear Anna snort. I ignore it and continue on. "I can take care of myself, thank you! He's only a guy!"

"Rachell, now is not the time to be selfless. He's a danger right now." Masen calmly states but, I can _so_ hear an edge to his voice.

"I'm the danger! You fucking leech have my imprint!" Jake growls. He almost sounds like an animal…Sexy.

"MASEN! PUT ME DOWN! _**PLEASE**_!" I screech beating on his back with my fists. He doesn't even flinch!

"Damnit, Rachell." Anna growls. I can hear her own anger rising. "Masen, listen to her or she's going to make a huge scene."

I grin in satisfaction knowing I'm going to get what I want. Masen's arm grips tighter thinking about defying Anna's statement but, then he lets out a sigh. He bends over and lets me touch the ground, "Thank you!" I smile up at him. He only gives me a deadly scowl. I shrug and turn around.

The moment was kindda like the movies. A little bit. My hair flies out behind me and I gasp when I see him. This time he isn't naked or half. He's fully clothed in a white T-shirt and plain blue jeans. His hair is cut short. And he looks to hot! Who knew I really liked the simple things?

Instead of being rational, I smile widely and run over to him, "I MISSED YOU!" I scream. I hear Masen shift behind me but, he doesn't catch me. When I hug Jake, I find him trembling. "Don't ever leave again! I've been sick!" I complain into his trembling chest sounding like a mix between a worried mother and a five year old who lost their dog.

Jake stands there. He feels like a fire but, I just can't let go.

"Rachell, it's time to go home."

"I'm not a two year old!" I scream. I feel safe here. I don't want to leave Jake! Let me stay! "You can't tell me what to do anymore, Nick!" My eyes widen. My mouth hangs open and I feel a shiver run down my spine. I stare at the white T-shirt in front of me. What…?

_Nick is still in your heart, Rachell, he's not gone._

I shake my head and let go of Jake, "I'm sorry…" I feel the tears sting my eyes as I try to run away. I don't last long. I watch the world swing and swag for about a second before I crash into it.

"Rachell, let's not do this…" Anna calls from somewhere. I don't know where. I blink a couple of times watching the lights of the streetlamps dance around. I let out a huff of air and decide to get up.

I stagger to my feet, "Why isn't he gone Anna? Why is he stuck here? Why can't he leave me alone?"

"Because you won't let him go!" I whip around. Anna is red faced her eyes hold a glimmer of hate, to whom, Nick or I, I cannot decipher at the current moment. Masen is looking at us with some curiosity his eyebrow raised and a hint of a smirk. When my eyes fall on Jake, I feel my heart constrict painfully. His eyes show sadness. His fists show anger. And I don't blame him.

I wobble a bit before standing straight again, "You don't know me! I left him a long time ago! That's why I moved here! To get away from the bastard." The words sound muffled coming out of my mouth almost as if they're not mine. But they are. They really are.

I watch Anna shake her head. Her blonde hair swishes back and forth, "Rachell, he left you! Remember? For Marissa. For a reason only God knows but, he left you, Rachell! Stop being stupid." She spits the last part out.

I find my gut twisting painfully at the memory but, before it can start I push it away, "Stop acting like you knew! You didn't know what happened!"

Anna begins to walk towards me quickly almost jogging, actually. Masen's hint of a smirk widens and both his eyebrows shoot up. Jake stays in the same position. Not helping. Not hindering, "I was there, Rachell! The whole time! Remember? I'm your best friend! I know you better than anyone on the God damn planet! HE LEFT YOU!"

I wonder why it's taken Anna so long to actually crack or snap in this case. She punctuates her point with a hard slap. I stare at her wide eyed. I feel my face tingle with heat. My jaw aches. The tears run rivers down my cheeks. I fall to my knees knowing it's, really, all true.

He was perfect. A beautiful guitarist, cared about school, and knew who The Beatles were. He was extremely tall and knew how to tell a joke. He could handle all of my sarcastic jokes and jabs. He didn't look down at me.

But, perfection is one of the most over rated things on the planet.

"God, Rachell! How many times do we have to drill it into your head?" I hear Anna roll her eyes. "You live in this world where everything is or was done by you! That you're this huge independent girl that needs on one! Well, news flash girl, you aren't!" I look up. I find her eyes stormy as ever. I've forgotten how angry Anna can get. "You hide behind your idiotic party girl persona. Rachell, we all know that isn't you. You need to wake up and see it too! You need people as much as the rest of us do!"

"Will you shut up already? I get it! You don't have to add to it! Once is fucking enough!" I growl. I clench my fists against the concrete. I feel them scrape across. They're probably bleeding now.

Anna takes a step back a bit frightened about out feral my voice has become, "Give me the keys."

I glare up at her hand, "You think I'm stupid? I rather walk home than have your ass drive me." Her mouth twitches but, she doesn't change her expression. Good for her. She's getting some balls.

"Give me the keys, Rachell." Her hand twitches waiting for me to give in.

I unclench my hand and place them on the asphalt. I push myself up a little unsteady but, not enough to tip over again, "Make me. I am _not_ going home with you."

Before I can blink Masen is in the middle of us. He gives a meaningful look to Anna, which _surprise_, calms her down. He then turns to me, "Rachell, you need to come home with us. There's no one else who-"

I feel warm hands grab onto me and I am catapulted away from everything. "JAKE!" I wrap my hands around his neck noticing the warmth that I need. I feel home.

Jake runs all the way, how I have no idea he must be an athlete, to the nearest restaurant that's open in the middle of the morning. Which happens to be IHOP, best pancake place on the planet! We sit down in a booth and have the menus passed out to us but, not without the waitress giving Jake a smirk and a wink. I raise a curious eyebrow at her and then keep it for Jake. He doesn't seem to notice because he's intently reading the menu. Talk about rejection! Well, never mind… he ignored both of us.

I sigh and take a look at mine. I watch the words swim around the page before I speak, "Order for me." I put my head on the table loving how cold it is. I need sleep. Or more booze. Anything to end this day.

"Are you alright?" Jake asks with a hint of concern. The waitress pops up smiling and bubbly as ever. I wish I could have let out a groan but, that would be rude.

"Peachy keen." I mumble into the table feeling worse than I did before. I am going to regret this in an hour or the morning whenever I'm awake.

"What's wrong with her?" She whispers to Jake. I feel rage creep up my toes. HOW DARE SHE? I'm right here thank you! I am not some invis-o-girl! God, what a slut.

"She's had a rough day." He tells her monotone as ever. I hear her suck in a breath to say something but, Jake spits out our order and she leaves us alone in a huff. Ha! Take that!

"Thank you." I pick my head up slowly because anything faster would send the world spinning once again. I look directly into his eyes trying to fight back the random blush creeping up my cheeks, "For everything. You've been a blast." I state the last sentence sarcastically, feeling the bile come up. Okay, I guess even lifting my head was a bad idea! "I'll be right back." I give him a fake smile but, he doesn't return it. Not that I wanted him too. At all.

I meander to the bathroom trying not to look like I am going to up chuck in their restroom. I swallow once trying to make myself think that I don't need to throw up but, I ultimately do into the first stall's throne.

I groan after a second time of puking. I actually laugh when my stomach rumbles signaling that I'm hungry once again. At least throwing up made me feel a little bit better. A bit more somber, I guess. Not that's it going to help me with this guy at all.

I stumble out of the restroom but, with no major accidents as I make it over to the table. Jake stares at me when I get close. I sit down and sigh with relief. That bathroom's floor was freezing, "You took a while."

I blink at him and then look at his plates of food. Gone. "You eat fast," I counter.

He snorts.

I sigh again and take a hold of my fork. I stab a piece of egg and look at it. It's really yellow. Then I look past it at Jake, "I'm allergic to eggs."

"Don't eat 'em." He sips on his Coke and I glare at him.

How can a jack ass like him capture me so well?

I growl at myself for being so incredibly stupid and forcibly murder my pancakes. Not that they could really fight back, "It's already dead."

"I get that." I pick up a piece of murdered pancake and bring it towards my mouth. I feel my stomach lurch and I put it back down. C'MON! I want some pancakes, "Do you want the pancakes?"

I look up at him and find amusement dancing in his eyes, "I donno. They don't look like pancakes anymore."

I glare at his smirk but, still shove the plate over to him. He smiles in return so, I distract myself. I take a sip of my Sprite twirling the ice cubes around. I watch the whorl pool, until the guilt hits me. I just took this good looking guy away from a great party, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" He scoops up the mashed pancakes and looks at them gingerly before popping them in his mouth.

I scratch my neck suddenly feeling very embarrassed, "Well, you could of got laid tonight but, you're babysitting me instead." I smile sheepishly for a moment and then I repeat what I said to myself. My face turns to horror at my complete stupidity. How could I have said that? He's not one of the guys! What is wrong with me? Do I not think before I open my trap? He's going to—

I hear a chuckle. I look up from the table, which I had been staring at during my rant, and to the guy sitting in front of me. I stare at his closed eyes and his pearly whites as a deep laugh echoes out of him. He's laughing at me?

I feel a flicker of anger erupt in my chest as I watch him continue to laugh at me. How could he take so much pleasure in my embarrassed state? What is wrong with him!

"I promise that is not what I would be doing right now if you hadn't came out of the party." I stop my glare abruptly and my head tilts on its own.

"What?"

He rolls his eyes, "I think you heard me right, Rachell."

Chills are sent down my spine.

_You want to hear him moan your name, don't you?_

I shake my head. What am I thinking? I just met this guy! I fucking ran over him with my truck for Christ's sake! "Yes, I did." I shake my head once more trying to rid myself of all the things he and I could be doing right now back at the condo, "I just don't understand." I dig my nails into my arm hoping the pain will stop the fire. Oh, no it's not an angry fire anymore. And sadly it ain't in my chest anymore.

He raises an eyebrow, "Do you think I'm like all the other guys?"

It is defiantly not what I had expected him to ask, "Well, myself being around guys most of the time, I can usually tell a guy from the first time I see him. All guys fit into a certain category. You're not different." I smirk triumphant but, the feeling does not last. It feels almost out of place calling him not different because, right now, he's breaking all the rules.

He raises his eyebrow, "Is that so?" He puts his hand on the table clasping them together, "Where do I fit in then, _Rachell_?" He practically purrs my name with a mischief glint in his eyes. My hear skips a beat but, I don't let him see that he's getting to me.

Without missing a single beat my defenses kick in and shoot back an answer, "The jerk-face category."

He raises an eyebrow completely amused and not flustered at all by my quick answer, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I cross my arms acting like a spoiled two year old.

"Well, then if I'm a jerk-face…" He taps his chin pondering and as each second ticks by my anger rises. "You're a selfish six year-old."

I explode to put it in simply. I have no idea why but, I do. I stand straight up finding out that the table does move when you push it. I turn away from the annoying selfish asshole and walk out the door.

The air hits me like a train. Okay, not so much but, it must have been really warm in IHOP. I shove my hands in my pockets and head in the direction of Brad' house. Pulling my hood up I sigh, "How could I let this get to me. He's just a guy."

Maybe he'll be happy to see me. Maybe he won't be a prick. Maybe me might just actually care.

* * *

><p><em>So, is it as bad as i think it is? Anymore ideas about Masen? Love to hear from you guys!<em>

_Oh, and my new story (A Vampire's Soul) will be coming up soonish so look out for that!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys and ladies! How are you all today? I am pretty good because i got the chapter after this written in a day so i could edit this and give it to you! I'm proud of myself!_

_I want to thank my two reviewer for last chapter! (Jazzmatazz and Beautifully-Scarred-Underneath) You guys are awesomeee!_

_And still no one has gotten who Masen is yet. I don't think i will be giving away a super hint for a while... Sorry. _

_Lastly, I know this chapter is short but, next chapter is really long! And lots of Jake and Rachell moments! Be happy!_

* * *

><p>I bang my hand on the door of Brad's condo feeling quite put out. What is up with this Jake kid? Why does he keep popping up everywhere? What have I done with Anna? She is going to be so pissed at me... Macy too. Man, I am in a load of shit when I get home…<p>

I sigh, but then smile when I hear the door being unlocked, "Rachell?"

I look around Teddy into his shared home, "Hey, um…is Brad here?"

Teddy rolls his eyes, "I swear Rachell the only time you come over is in the middle of the morning when I am trying to kick some serious ass on Halo." Teddy lets me and I rush up the stairs to Brad's room trying not to look at the disgusting mess of a house they have.

They have pizza boxes all over the coffee table in front of the TV. I can see, even in the dark, the orange stains of cheese puffs and the faded brown stains of not cleaned up pop on the carpet.

I stop when I come to the beginning of the wall and look back down at Teddy. I find that he has raced back to the game, put the headset back on, and has already started talking gibberish into it again. He slams on the buttons so hard I wonder why it hasn't broken yet. I shake my head knowing he is so rotting his brain. I continue up the stairs thanking God that no one in my house is that obsessed with games.

I knock on the door continuously until Brad grumbles something about it not being morning yet.

"Brad…" I murmur to the door. God, I sound like a freakin' booty call!

I hear muffled footsteps then; a hand jiggles the door knob. The door opens to reveal Brad. I smile sheepishly, "Rachell, it's four in the morning."

I jump at him and crush him with a hug. I nuzzle his chest trying to find some comfort but, hating myself when I feel that he's too cold.

Brad has been there for me since the beginning no matter what. Every hour of everyday. He's my best guy friend. And I need him.

"Sh, it's okay. God, you're heavy!" Brad stating this makes me notice that the moisture that I thought was already on his chest turns out to be my tears. He carries me over to his bed and sits me down. "What happened at the party?" He looks down at me much like a father does to his child. I look up with tears still glistening in my eyes.

I shake my head, "I don't have the faintest idea." I bite my lip, "I was dancing with John and getting drunk-"

"There's your problem." He states bitterly.

I continue on as if he said nothing, "Then the new Masen guy comes and takes me away from the party. Then this guy says some stuff and then he takes me away before Anna can kill me."

"What guy, Rachell?" He asks almost jealous sounding.

"He takes me to IHOP and I puke. He eats my pancakes because I didn't want them. Then he calls me a selfish six year-old. So, that's how I got here. Brad, I just want to go to sleep." I half whine the last part feeling a little sick.

Brad sighs, "Rachell, I have no idea how I can deal with you." I lie down on the bed and scoot all the way over to the wall. I put my hand on the wall trying to suck out the cold. I need to get rid of the heat Jake left me with. I didn't know how addicting it was! I let out a shaken sigh.

"I don't know either."

Brad doesn't try to pry any more information out of me but, he does wrap his arm around my waist and pulls me towards him. I don't turn around to face him or to shove my face in his chest. I just hold onto his arm and hope that sleep will take me.

* * *

><p>Monday started out bad but, turned out not to be so bad.<p>

Anna won't talk to me and all that Macy gives me is dirty looks. So, in turn I hang out with the guys for most of the day rotting my own brains.

Right after I woke up with Brad on Saturday, I felt the Sick Feeling but, after I said that I didn't need Jake or the wolf or anything to do with them it went away. I don't want to know how it helped me.

Any aggravation I got was pushed into working on my final projects and studying on Sunday. Brad got worried because, usually, I'm pretty laid back when it comes to doing things but, he was happy that I was doing something that wasn't self-destructive.

"Rachell! Your mom." Macy yells up the stairs. I sigh and put down my pencil and thunder down the stairs. "Here." Macy sounds so polite but, the glare she gives me still tells me she's on Anna's side.

I take no notice and put the phone up to my ear to listen to my weekly Monday rant from my mother, "Hey, mom."

"Hi, sweetheart! I heard you're really pouring yourself into studying."

I hear her smile and can't help but, roll my eyes at her. I can't believe she thought that I wouldn't do well in college.

For an hour she tells me how lazy Eric has been but, he's still getting higher marks than I did. I smile knowing that he is just showing off. She blabs about how Dustin misses me terribly and wishes that I would come back for a weekend and paint ball with him and Hunter. I sigh and smile telling her that I would speak with him about when I could come and that he didn't have to talk to me through my mother.

"Rachell, someone is here to talk to you!" She squeals and I feel that something nice might come out of this.

I wonder who it could be. She's never sounded this happy for one of the guys before.

"Rachell, it's been a while."

I fish mouth for a moment feeling tears well up in my eyes. I throw the phone over to the couch hoping to hit Anna.

"DAMNIT! WHAT THE FUCK?" Anna screams popping her head over the couch.

I clench my fists at my sides feeling stinging tears rolls down my red cheeks, "Is this pay back? Showing me that I'm not over him? That I'm still weak?" I screech. "I hope it ruins your face. Wait, sorry, your face has always been that ugly!"

Well, I guess I should never go into the business of fortune telling…

Before she can even suck in a breath to get a comeback, I slam the door and race into the woods once again. Tears roll down my face. My breathing is in short, unhealthy, gasps as I run for what seems for forever.

The jack ass! How could he do that to me? Isn't he having enough fun toying with Marissa's heart? Isn't one girl's pain enough for him?

I finally stop running when I trip over an invisible log and land on my face in some dead leaves. I let out a pissed off groan, "WHAT THE HELL? Am I really that bad of a person?" I burst into tears once again. I curl up in a ball and let it all out. Not caring about the chill that is sneaking into my clothes or the breaking of twigs nearby.

I sigh internally because that's the only place I can do it. I'm still blubbering like an idiot on the outside.

Is this what I've been reduced to? A girl that can't control what she's feeling. I can't even handle having a relationship with my best friend anymore! Am I destined to be a lonely cat lady? At least I'll have one friend… A CAT!

A growl echoes through the forest breaking me from my self-pity party.

"C'MON! I CANNOT DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!" I scream at the wolf just knowing it had to be the same one. I can't believe it! I should be put in a mental hospital. I have come to talking to radioactive wolves!

I hear him pad over. I turn my head. I find him raising one of his stupid, furry eyebrows at me.

I glare at him, "I said I can't deal with you. Go away."

He lets out a huge puff of air and sits next to me.

I turn over to my back and stare up at the sky, "You really suck at listening." I turn my head to see him grin. I roll my eyes, "Do you really think that I'm going to tell you everything like your some weird animal therapist?" I sigh, "My life is not at all what I wanted. I wanted to be a writer. A famous one. I wanted Nick to be a famous guitarist so, we both would know about fame so we wouldn't feel bad if someone was gone for a while or something." Sighing, I put my hands behind my head. "Life, as it usually is, threw a wrench in the plan and now I'm here."

The wolf grunts.

I look over to him to find the animal glaring at me, "Okay, that's not the whole story but, you're a wolf and I'm a human. We aren't supposed to get along." Then a light bulb pops up changing the subject for me. "I need to give you a name!" I shoot up at the declaration pointing at the wolf.

Wolf barks angrily at me sitting up with his ears tilted back.

I roll my eyes, "Well, since I probably will be seeing you a lot because you have a weird habit of showing up. You need a name." I nod at my own logic, hating it a little, but only because this wolf scares me and makes me excited. A weird combo like skydiving.

Wolf shakes his head 'no'.

"Please!" I plead giving him puppy dog eyes wondering if that works on wolves too because it works on Brad a lot but, he's human…

He lets out a puff of air lying down and looking up at me much like a dog does to beg.

I grin and clap my hands, "Okay, I'll list off names and you say yes or no! Well, do something that I would know which answer because you-"

He shoots me a glare and I stop.

"Sorry."

He rolls his eyes.

"How about… Mike?"

No.

"Ah, Caleb?"

No.

"Seth!"

I get a menacing growl for that one. Geez, I didn't know an animal could hate a name so much.

"Okay, defiantly not Seth." I tap my chin wracking my brain for more, "Um… Jude?"

No.

"C'mon! It's from The Beatles!"

No.

I sigh, "Ted."

No.

"Kelsey?"

I receive a 'Really?' look.

"Okay, fine. Um… Oh! You're a girl aren't you?"

The wolf actually looks offended after I say this.

"How was I supposed to know? You've been shooting down all these guys' names!" Wolf makes the choking noise. My eyes widen in realization, "YOU WERE LAUGHING AT ME!" I screech. I point an accusing finger at him. His eyes widen and then shut as he falls 'laughing' even more. "I can't believe this whole time you let me think you were dying!" I begin to laugh at me own stupidity.

Then for a moment I feel myself falling backwards. How I tripped or anything is a mystery not even Sherlock can figure out. Being a klutz you get used to this and just relax knowing it'll hurt less, but when I fall, I don't feel leaves or sticks. I feel warm comfy fur.

I open my eyes because it became very quiet. I look around me and only find deep red fur lining my vision. I turn to my left and find the big guy staring at me with an amused smile.

"You so did this on purpose!" I laugh feeling a lot better. "How about Will?" I bet he tripped me, but at the moment I don't care. I feel safe around this huge, radioactive wolf. Ironic, yes.

He shakes his head.

"Ugh, I might have to just call you Wolf."

He blows a lot of hot air into my face getting some moisture on my face and hair. I wipe it off before speaking.

"Yum, deer." I glare at him.

He rolls his eyes.

"I can't think of anything… Wait! What about Eric? Wait, never mind. That's my brother's name. Guess what? I am going to call you Ringo whether you like it or not!"

Ringo huffs.

"Ringo that is what you get. Now, live with it." I cross my arms and lean back. "Can you wake me up when it gets dark out because if anyone wants to talk to me they'll call." I grumble snuggling in his pelt knowing full well no one is going to call me.

Ringo brings his head around and lays it on my lap. I pet between his ears. I hear his tail begin to wag and I smile. Why can't people be like Ringo?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the million Beatles references... My best friend and I are going to a impersenator (i so spelled that wrong didn't i?) concert tomorrow and i am so excited!<em>

_Please check out my other story guys! Please! I won't even try to update until i get a review! PLEASE! XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yello! Everyone! How is the last couple days of summer for ya? Yeah i didn't think it was all that great. If your in school already I feel so sorry for you!_

_I would like to thank my awesome reviewers (Jazzmatazz and Beautifully-Scarred-Underneath [who changed her penname after writing the review so i can't put up her new one because i'm lazy and i don't want to find it XD tho she is still my bestie!])_

_Please enjoy the new chapter of A Stray!_

* * *

><p>I feel something wet on my leg and I am hoping to God it is not some guy."Eh! Go away…" I murmur, wiping my leg. I meet a wet nose and tongue. "Ugh! I am not into getting licked…" I groan as I stretch. I hear a deep growl and open my eyes to be met by Ringo. "OH! Thank God it's you! I thought it was some guy." Another growl comes from his mouth and he seems to glare at me. "Sorry, I much rather it be you than another human. I hate to say that because it makes me sound like I'm in love with a wolf!" I laugh, falling back into his thick pelt.<p>

He sneezes all over me and gives me a lopsided grin. "That is disgusting, Ringo."

He rolls his eyes at me.

"I could get sick, Ringo! I could die!" I glare at him, playfully.

He whines as if taking it to heart.

"Dear, you know I'm joking!" I push on his neck, smiling. I sigh. "You know, I have to get going soon."

He whines and turns his head to look at me.

"I'm sorry. Even if they are totally pissed off at me, they'll still worry." I push myself up to a standing position and sit feel dwarfed by his size. I frown, angrily. "Why do you have to be so big?"

His answer is the choking laugh. I can't bring myself to glare at him so, I smile instead.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" I rub his head between his ears. I hear his tail whip leaves around and I grin. "Later, Ringo."

I take off in the direction I had come and make it out in a matter of moments. It makes me wonder if I actually had run as far as I had originally thought or I had run in circles, before falling.

I look up at the house and find it dark. I smile darkly. "Of course they would never leave the lights on for me." I walk up the steps and hear voices. I deadpan knowing, just knowing, they're talking about me.

"Anna, you need to get over this. You know she says things when she's pissed off." Brett's voice filters through the mail slot. I glare at the welcome mat hating him for being right.

"I don't care! She didn't need to be that pissed off at me! She threw a phone at me! She bruised my nose and gave me a black eye!"

I smile evilly at the feat. She so, deserved it!

I hear Brett groan or growl or something menacing. "You had Nick call her! NICK! You may think that it does hurt her as much as it used to because it hurts her a hellva lot more now! She needs a friend that can help her when she needs it and be strong when she's weak! Not a back stabbing friend that you have been lately!"

I sigh and stand up jiggling my keys, before sticking them in the lock. I open the door to find Anna in her panties and Brett in his boxers. I raise an eyebrow. "Wow, I would have never have expected this when I heard yelling." I shrug. "I'm gonna get a doughnut. Continue your little foreplay here."

I turn around and walk out shaking my head. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

I walk down the sidewalk to the coffee house that is around the bend somewhere. I just follow my nose to find it.

I sigh when I finally make it in and find that it's packed and I know no one in the whole shop. I buy a doughnut and a small smoothie. I curl up in a nice booth and listen to all the sounds and voices around me. Listening to what Cali did this weekend, is more of what I want to hear than what Anna has to say about my behavior lately.

As the night progresses, I find myself just watching the people around me wondering how they can be so oblivious to the person next to them. Do they know that most of the people here have the same kind of problem and that they could probably work it out together if they actually knew each other?

"You know, it's late out."

I look away from the people and find Masen sitting across from me. How could I have not heard him? Geez, my boy senses are dulling! I give him a polite smile. "It's not that late out."

He smiles. "Okay, you're right. It's only about ten, but you know you should be back at your house with your roommates."

"I rather go jump in a pool of hungry sharks with my arm bleeding, then go back." I deadpan as a waitress comes over and smiles brightly at him. Where was this service when I got here? She takes his order and then goes back to get it.

"That's bad." He smirks, playing with a straw I didn't use.

I shrug. "Sortta, I really just don't see why I have to suck so much at being around people."

The waitress brings him his food and her number happily. I don't even hold back a sigh and an eye roll. "You don't seem like a hermit though, Rachell."

I glare at the smirk he gives me. "People like you and my roommates make me crazy. And just because I haven't become a hermit yet, doesn't mean I won't."

He laughs! He has the nerve to laugh at me. What is up with everyone being so out of whack? No one ever laughs at me! "Rachell, you seem like the person to need to be around people to stay sane."

A scowl presents itself as he continues on about how I am one of those people who crave attention. "Masen, I hate to be rude, but shove a sock in it."

I leave a tip and walk calmly out of the coffee shop. I begin to wonder where I should go when I hit someone. An extremely warm someone. Another deeper scowl appears on my face. There is only one person who is this warm. "Jake."

"Rachell," he returns, putting his hands on my shoulders. I feel a chill run down my spine.

_There it is again, Rachell. You know you want him._

"What are you doing here? Stalking me?" I look up at him with the same scowl.

He rolls his eyes. "Why would I ever stalk you? You hit me with a truck."

"It was an accident! You were the one running in the road!" I gasp when he grabs my wrist trembling. He pulls me away from the coffee shop in the direction that is opposite of my house. "Wow, Jake, we haven't even been on a date and you want to show me to your place."

He looks over his shoulder and he rolls his eyes. "Masen is bad news."

"Only for me." I grumble at him, glaring.

He nods his answer and I sigh.

"This is unfair. After being completely rude-"

He interrupts with a stop making me walk into him. "I was not being rude to you. I was telling you the truth because I know you know I am not like all the other guys out there."

I purse my lips then a frown takes over my face. "How am I supposed to know? I just met you."

He rolls his eyes. "Even so, you know I'm different." He gives me a meaningful look.

I sigh. "So, I wasn't seeing things when I hit you?"

"Nope."

"And I'm not sleeping right now?"

"That would be a very long dream, Rachell."

"True." I purse my lips. "Why are you still around?"

He lets out a sigh pulling me towards a huge apartment complex that I didn't even know existed. "I have to stay."

"Are you taking classes?"

"No."

"Family?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?" I glower at the question but, it needed to be asked.

"Sortta."

I blink at his answer. "That doesn't make any sense. You can't have a sortta girlfriend. Unless it's a friend with benefits." I look away from him, glaring at a random fire extinguisher thing.

He laughs. "No, it's for a girl, but she's not my girlfriend yet."

"You sound like you have a huge ego. How do you know she'll be your girlfriend?" I watch him wave to the man at the desk inside. He walks over to the elevators and presses the button. I wait in silence for his answer.

We step into the elevator together; I step into the corner farthest away from him, wondering why the hell I am with him going to his apartment. Hanging my head, I sigh at my stupidity. 'I so should have stayed at the coffee shop and dealt with Masen.'

"Well, she is following me to my apartment." He turns away from the buttons and looks me directly in the eye. My whole body goes numb and I feel like I'm going to faint.

_He wants you, Rachell._

My head shakes on its own when I try to push out the happy feelings. "Why me? That doesn't make any sense!" I hear myself growl, not knowing where it came from.

He gives me an amused half-smile. He doesn't move closer and he doesn't press against the wall behind him. "Well, what regular girl would hit a guy, kidnap him-"

"It wasn't kidnap."

"Take him to her house and make him wear her clothes before scaring him out of her house, before he can even get her name? There's something special there," he finishes, sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. "You make no sense."

"It's all I ever try to do."

I explode. I take a step toward him shaking and red in the face. "You are supposed to tell me what's going on! You're just making this so much more confusing than it has to be! If you want to date me so desperately you have to tell me things so I can figure you out! I am not just going to sit here and let you confuse the fuck out of me!"

He cocks an eyebrow. "Done yet?"

My eyes narrow dangerously and I am about ready to sock him so hard that he will wish I killed him when I hit his furry ass with my truck. "NO! Why are you so aggravating? I cannot help, but think that you have to be mentally insane to think this would get your girl!"

"You're still here aren't you?" He gives me a smirk to only fuel the fire.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I screech as the door opens to an elderly woman with her husband. The woman looks terrified of my outburst, but like Jake the man seems amused.

"We'll wait for the next elevator." The man smiles at us.

I stare wide eyed at the doors when they close.

"Classy," Jake's voice echoes through the elevator.

I stifle a laugh and then full out crack up. I had let this boy get to me so well! Only Eric has been able to piss me off that much! And he's my little brother!

I stay silent as he leads me out of the elevator, down a hallway, and through his door. Looking around his apartment, I find it as dirty as Brad's; smiling, I find that it smells just like I would have imagined. Like left over take out and old socks.

"I know it's not much…" He trails off when he sees me go straight for the fridge.

I open the door and look over my shoulder. "Do you have any beer?"

He races over and slams the door shut, "You are not getting drunk." He glares at me in a fatherly way.

"It's only a beer and for the time being I'll be spending the night here." I roll my eyes.

"Why do you think that?"

"Why else would you bring me here at this hour?"

"To make sure you don't get hurt."

"Right, forgot that Masen's some evil guy out to get me." I glare at him. Huffing, I make my way to the couch. He watches me as I fall into it and sigh. "Why are you so protective of me? I hardly know you."

He steps around the couch and looks me in the eyes with those molten coffee eyes, the volcanoes of passion. I want to kill him for making me feel like this, but I know I could never do that. "Because you're going to be my girlfriend."

I snort and laugh until my stomach hurts. "Cocky, bit?" He laughs and spreads his arms ready to fall onto the couch.

"Yup." He lands right where my feet used to be. I glare at him for almost chopping off my feet with his very good looking bum.

I sigh and lean back to the edge of the chair. "Country or rap?"

It was a question that started a revolution. I don't know what happened, but we both argued for what seemed like hours, putting out points that the other had to think for a few minutes before answering. It was amazing. I hadn't had that much fun in ages. That's all I ever wanted: Someone to argue with.

I smiled when he said that he hated both.

Maybe, I just might become his girlfriend.

I wake up in the morning feeling oddly refreshed and happy. Turning over, I find a huge lug AKA Jake. I turn on my back and blink at the ceiling. For the first time in ages, I have woken up with a hot guy and not have had sex with him. Jake snores next to me oblivious to my sudden epiphany. Stretching and yawning, I make my way to the kitchen looking for some cereal or something simple to make.

I find myself making ramen noodles. Yeah, the breakfast for champions! Whoo! I glare at the cup as it spins around and around and around and around and around.

When it finally comes out, I am dizzy from spinning around in circles to see what would happen; even though, I knew full well what would happen. I guess it's my way of being reckless without the "reck" and the "less".

I search all over to find a damn fork, but can't find it to Jake's amusement. He sudden;y appeared out of nowhere. He seems to do this more often than not. I glare at him with ramen cup in hand. "Tell me where a fork might be?"

He chuckles and goes over to the first draw I looked in and pulls a fork out. "Here."

"Thank you," The automatic response comes out of my ramen-filled mouth.

"Favorite boyfriend."

I look up from the heaven-in-a-bowl and stare at the annoying-but-really-cool guy sitting at the table. "Maut?"

"You heard me, Rachell." He smirks.

I put my ramen down and my fork next to it fixing it when I notice it's a little croaked. I look up at him. "I would rather not talk about it."

"I'll talk about mine."

"I don't want to know about yours."

"Yeah, you do."

I shake my head. Not out of Jake's comments, but trying to ward off the ones that are threatening to make me sob buckets of water. "No, Jake, I don't. You are some random guy that has popped into my life and just as quickly as you have, you're leaving."

"No, I'm not and you know it. You want to know where I came from, why I am here, and why the hell I can change into a wolf."

I sigh sitting down in front of him. "I don't want to know you, Jake." He looks lost when I say thing but, I ignore all my feelings. All of them and I continue, "And you most certainly don't want to know me. I am a pile of broken beer bottles and party confetti. I may be the life of the party, but after a couple hours I ain't so fun anymore." I slurp my noodles as if all of this is nothing to me, but then again, it is.

I've shut myself down.

He sighs. "The doors unlocked. The trash is over there. Put the fork in the sink." He sounds as detached as I feel.

I blink and look down into my bowl. At the bottom I find small noodles, dehydrated meat, carrots, and peas. When I stare at it long enough to make our silence awkward, I notice the heart. It would be my luck to find a sad reminder that this thing I feel for Jake could turn out how I want it.

"It's a heart."

"In a cup of ramen."

"A heart."

"You're crazier than I first thought."

"I try to do that." Looking up from the cup, I find myself smiling despite wanting to run for the hills.

He reaches over the table and takes the cup, "It looks like balls."

I crack up with him and bang the table feeling tears well up in my eyes. "You have it upside down, idiot!" I cry in between laughing fits.

"Oh," escapes his mouth and he turns it around and stares for a moment. His eyes widen. "It does look like a heart!"

"DUH!" I giggle watching his eyes light up. I feel my heart flutter in the death-will-come-soon way, but for once I push it away. Nick will not ruin this moment.

Then he blinks suddenly becoming super serious. "What are we going to do with it?"

I gasp, realizing the same thing. "Do you think I should eat it? Or do you want to save it?"

"I think you should eat it."

"Moldy ramen does smell pretty rank."

"You don't have the slightest idea. One of my buddies at home left one under my bed. I went through five pairs of sheets, two pillows, and a mattress before I figured out that there was a cup of ramen under my bed."

I laugh, closing my eyes and showing my teeth, not something I do often anymore. "You poor thing."

He rolls his eyes. "Stop being sarcastic."

"Hey! I meant that!"

"No, you didn't."

"Okay, you're right. I so do not feel sorry for you." I grin as he pushes me with his overly large, hot hand.

"Your sarcasm could dry up a rain forest." He stands up and walks over to his bedroom. My eyes can't help, but stay fixated on his body. His broad shoulders, his biceps, and his huge leg muscles, all are almost too much for me to imagine. Thank Jesus, I have a great imagination!

Shaking my head, I finish off the heart of ramen and get up. I throw my trash out and put the fork in the sink with a clatter. When I turn around, Jake is buttoning up a plaid shirt. He smirks at me when he finds my gaze. I refuse to give him the pleasure of seeing me blushing because apparently on several occasions it has been called very cute.

He walks over and leans against the stove next to me. "What do you want to do today?"

I sigh. "I have to get home. Macy will be freaking out if I'm not hope by two."

"Why two?"

"Beats me."

"You have weird friends."

"If I had normal friends, I probably would have never ended up here," I add, a little angrily. I sigh and make my way around the counter top and towards the door. "Are you going to follow me?"

Turning to face him, I find him watching me with passion. His eyes filled to the brim with something none other than love. I hate to admit, but that stare made me blush bright crimson and wish he would kiss me.

_You know he won't. If he does you'll get hurt again._

I gulp and shake my head. What is wrong with me?

"I got an idea." I blink, watching Jake stride over to where I am. He stands an inch away from me and looks down at me. "I should take you home to show Macy you're fine and then you're spending the day with me."

I deadpan and look at his stomach. "I don't have a choice do I? You know I have school."

He tilts his head back and forth before grinning like a fool. "I can firemen carry you or you can go at your own free will."

"You may not know me very well, but I think you already know the answer to that question."

"Alright! Firemen it is!"

"What! Jake! NO! PUT ME DOWN DOG BOY!" I slam my hands on his back, screaming all the way to the elevator and then a few floors down.

The elevator door opens and Jake snickers. I become quiet. "It's the elderly couple again isn't it?"

"Yup."

"I just can't get a break can I?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p><em>So? What do you think? Pretty good or are my chapters going down hill? AND HEY! You guys need to check out my other story! I swear you'll like it! Just read the first chap alright? Geez... it isn't that much to ask...<em>


End file.
